index_of_gifted_and_enhanced_individualsfandomcom-20200214-history
T'Challa
Real Name: T'Challa *'Current Alias:' Black Panther *'Aliases:' **Panther **Luke Charles **Damisa-Sarki **Orphan-King **Haramu-Fal **King of the Dead **Daredevil **Mr. Okonkwo **The Client **The Great Cat **Panther-Devil **Black Leopard **Coal Tiger **Nubian Prince **Black Panther: The Man Without Fear! **Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive! *'Relatives:' **Bashenga (paternal ancestor, deceased) **Chanda (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Nanali (paternal grandmother, deceased) **Azzuri the Wise (paternal step-grandfather, deceased) **T'Chaka (father, deceased) **N'Yami (mother, deceased) **Ramonda (step-mother) **Hunter (adoptive brother) **Jakarra (paternal half-brother) **Shuri (paternal half-sister) **S'Yan (paternal uncle, deceased) **Joshua Itobo (cousin) **Khanata (cousin) **Ishanta (cousin) **Zuni (cousin) **M'Koni (cousin) **T'Shan (cousin) **Billy Wheeler (first cousin once-removed) **Kwezi Dzana (nephew) **Ororo Munroe (ex-wife) *'Identity:' Public *'Citizenship:' Wakandan *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **King of Necropolis **King of Wakanda **Chieftan of the Panther Clan **Adventurer **Teacher (formerly) **Vigilante (formerly) **Protector of Hell's Kitchen (formerly) *'Education:' Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 200 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Unusual Features:' Vertical pupils (formerly) *'Origin:' Mutate *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Wakanda, Africa *'Powers:' **'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' He possesses various enhanced senses that are much more superior than those of average humans. ***''Superhuman Vision:'' He can see with greater clarity and at greater distances than an ordinary human. He can also see in near-total darkness with the same level of clarity due to being able to see into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum. ***''Superhuman Hearing:'' He is able to detect sounds that ordinary humans cannot and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. ***''Superhuman Olfaction:'' His sense of smell enables him to recognize people and objects by scent and track a target by scent to their exact location. He can smell fear and detect if others are lying by a change in body odor. ***''Superhuman Gustatory Sense:'' His sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he can taste the exact ingredients in a particular food he consumes. **'Enhanced Strength:' He received a blessing from Bast, elevating his strength to peak or superhuman levels. He can consistently press and sustain lifts exceeding 800 pounds. ***''Enhanced Leaping:'' He can leap approximately ten feet off the ground and 15 feet in a standing broad jump. **'Enhanced Speed:' He can run and move at speeds of approximately forty miles per hour. **'Enhanced Stamina:' His body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue toxins in his muscles, and his musculature generates considerably less fatiuge toxins than those of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional stamina, and lung capacity. He can exert hismelf for several hours before tiring. ***''Enhanced Lung Capacity:'' He can hold his breath for six minutes. **'Enhanced Durability:' His bodily tissues are much more dense and harder than those of an average human. **'Accelerated Healing:' He has an enhanced metabolism and immune system that enables extraordinarily efficient healing. **'Enhanced Agility:' His equilibrium, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are superior to Olympic-level athletes. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' His reflexes are superior to those of Olympic athletes. **'Necromancy:' He can take command of the dead. **'Spirit Energy Constructs:' He can create weapons of spiritual force through his title as 'King of the Dead'. He used this power to create a spear of ectoplasmic energy that can affect physical and spiritual matter. **'Black Panther Knowledge:' He has the power to draw all knowledge, strength, and experiences from all previous Black Panthers. **'Hyper-Cosmic Awareness:' His exposure to Galactus' mind before and after his transition granted him the power to experience visions in his dreams and day-to-day- life, allowing him to sense events concerning the entire cosmos and universe. *'Abilities:' **Genius intelligence (one of the eight smartest people on Earth) **Polymath **Eidetic memroy **Invented a new field of science known as "shadow physics", which combines alchemy and scientific methods and has allowed him to track vibranium on a quantum level, craft weapons to use against vibranium, and create a teleportation device **Master martial artist **Master of stealth and disguise **Master acrobat and gymnast **Expert marksman ***Adept with knives and guns **Master tactician, strategist, and leader **Expert tracker and hunter **Fluent in English and his native language, as well as many others **Master inventor ***Skilled engineer **Highly influential connections **Diplomatic immunity *'Weaknesses:' **Bright lights **Loud noises **Strong smells *'Classifications:' **'Intelligence:' 5 **'Strength:' 3 **'Speed:' 2 **'Durability:' 3 **'Energy Projection:' 3 **'Fighting Skills:' 5 *'Notes:' **Gained powers by consuming the heart-shaped herb Category:Wakandans Category:Kings Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Vigilantes Category:Doctor of Philosophy Category:Physics Category:Males Category:Oxford University Category:Mutates Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Wakanda Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Olfaction Category:Enhanced Gustatory Sense Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Leaping Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Lung Capacity Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Dexterity Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Necromancy Category:Energy Constructs Category:Ancestral Power Drawing Category:Intelligence Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Shadow Physics Category:Invention Category:Martial Arts Category:Stealth Category:Disguise Category:Acrobatics Category:Gymnastics Category:Marksmanship Category:Gunmanship Category:Blademanship Category:Tactics Category:Strategy Category:Leadership Category:Tracking Skill Category:Hunting Category:Wakandan Language Category:Engineering Category:Photosensitivity Category:Acoustisensitivity Category:Class 5 Intelligence Category:Class 3 Strength Category:Class 2 Speed Category:Class 3 Durability Category:Class 3 Energy Projection Category:Class 5 Fighting Skills Category:Diplomatic Immunity